


For Want of Wit

by WinterVoice15



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Letters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterVoice15/pseuds/WinterVoice15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James finds himself writing a series of letters to Edward after they first meet in Nassau, just because he wants to. What questions, experiences, and emotions will he uncover about Edward and herself through this pastime? **These letters follow the scenes between Edward and James in Black Flag. Spoilers ahead.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

Chapter 1: First Impressions

 

July 17, 1715, Nassau, Bahamas

 

Kenway—

 

I write this to you without quite knowing why, since I don’t plan on giving it to you. I guess it’s just because I feel like it since the others are too drunk and debauched to talk to at present. You know who I am—the bastard son of William Kidd, who hanged for his piracy not long ago. I made my way through the ranks to be where I am now. But you, Kenway, drop in from God-knows-where in a uniform that is obviously not yours. If you are serious in becoming one of us, then you will need to try much harder than stealing the clothes off a man’s back.

 

In the meantime, I overheard you asking Vane about the Observatory at the tavern. Aye, it is meant to exist, but as all legendary places, it is shrouded in mystery. El Dorado or the Fountain of Youth, as I told you. Yet all legends bear a hint of truth, do they not? And you have a sketch of what’s inside it, which I have never seen in another man’s hands before. Perhaps you will find this Observatory—if you prove yourself. As of right now, I have my doubts. But there is something about you…I have yet to find out what it is if I can look past all your talk of treasure.

 

—James Kidd

 

* * *

Hi, everyone, this is my very first fanfiction dedicated to Assassin's Creed and one of my favorite ships. I know this first "chapter" is quite short but they do get longer as the story goes on. I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for taking a look, and if you have the time, reviews are most welcome. :) Thank you!


	2. Fancy Seeing You Here

July 21st, 1715, Nassau, Bahamas

 

Kenway—

 

It seems we cannot be rid of your presence, nor can you be rid of me. Not that I was surprised to see you swagger into our group. And I hope you realize that calling me out for my status as an illegitimate son is no secret. You were right in saying I’m barely a man—I am quite young, although I would never reveal my age. As for being “ten times the demon my father was”…well, we will never know that, will we? I am no saint, but I do not believe Hell has won me over just yet. 

 

As for our raid of the plantation, you would do best not to get in the way of my own business. I have done this for a long time and haven’t failed once. But because you are so adamant on finding that man’s plunder, how can I resist taking you with me? It is about time he lost something—he has dozens of islands surrounding Nassau, and many people have lost much more than your sought-after prize.

 

Good luck to you. Try not to die on the journey there.

 

—Kidd 


	3. This Old Cove

March 3rd, 1716, Great Inagua

 

Kenway—

 

Curse me all you like, I will not apologize for waking you up by whacking you with a branch this afternoon. Idleness is Devil’s play, and there’s enough of that in you already. Since we were alone on this cove, I figured I might as well begin to learn more about you. There you were, staring at the ship, at the land, already making plans for the future. Are you always so focused on what’s ahead? Do you ever see what is in right front of you, or dwell on the past? Maybe one day I will ask you.

 

You mentioned a wife. Do be more careful of what comes out of your trap—indulge yourself with rum and coin, if you must, to keep up your “pirate” appearance. Not all of us take kindly to a man with matrimonial commitments. 

 

When I walked away to explore the cove, I realized you easily revealed that fact about yourself, but hadn’t asked me anything about my life. Family, if I had an interest in any woman, where I come from. I can’t say if it bothered me. I am a private person. I trust very few people in this world. To everyone, I am merely James Kidd. That is likely best for now…but if you were so candid today, I may consider opening up to you at some point. 

 

In the meantime, I plan to show you something very important. You seem like a man who is not easy to surprise, but I believe this will interest you a great deal.

 

—Kidd 


	4. A Clever Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, dear readers!

* * *

 

 

March 4th, 1716, Great Inagua

 

Kenway—

 

What did I say? You were more surprised by your gift than I imagined! A quick learner, as well. Don’t pretend I didn’t see your face heat up when I mused at your talent at riddles and the way you see the world. In that way, I believe we are quite similar. We also share this gift—to see and hear a shimmering, to immerse ourselves in all the senses until we see into the depths of the earth around us. 

 

Did you notice the colours that stood out as the rest of the world went black and white? I hope you bear them in mind as you continue your hunt for your Observatory. They will aid in your knowledge of who you can and cannot trust. I couldn’t help but notice that you stared down at me from the Mayan structure as you triggered your vision. Was I in colour? Or did I blend into the dull blur of what doesn’t matter? And why do I ask these things? No matter—you have slid into an envious ability that a rare few ever receive. Take heed and do not be reckless with it.

 

After you discovered the Mayan stone—did my compliments go unacknowledged as soon as your eyes were fixed on that glimmer, or are you selectively deaf?—I led you to du Casse’s manor. Our jesting about his collection of torture instruments was the first time I ever heard you laugh. How long has it been since something amused us both to that extent? Will you find those four other keys to unlock that gear? Most importantly—will you warn the Assassins that Torres is coming for them?

 

I will not lie that my growing regard for you dropped when you said you would warn them if only to obtain the keys. You may be clever, but it does not make up for your lack of heart. I wonder if you were born without one.

 

—Kidd 


	5. Good Before Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting! I really appreciate it.

* * *

 

 

March 6th, 1716, The Sea

Kenway—

I have retired to my chamber onboard for the night. With nothing better to do, I thought I might as well compose another letter. Even though I still don’t plan on letting you read them anytime soon, it is quite an entertaining pastime and gives me an opportunity for solitary thinking.

 

You seemed shocked that I was leaving just after finding du Casse’s place. Don’t be—I knew you would be more interested in searching out your new land and pouring over the map of Assassin encampments to find your keys. Besides, I never stay in one place for too long, especially when I know I am no longer needed there.

 

I’ve been contemplating our conversation this morning, while the ship was about to ride off for Tulum. You asked me who I think you are. To be honest, I’m still not entirely sure. I believe you have the makings to be a great man—but first, you must learn to be a good one. You have an eye for observation, you are swift and clever, you like adventure, and you have ambition, no doubt. But you lack heart, as I mentioned in my previous letter. I see no sense of charity, compassion, or any truly redeeming qualities in you on the surface. But I still hold onto some strange hope that you will develop them. Then perhaps you will not be such a greedy, self-centered liar blinded by the lust of gold.

 

Do not forget my instructions to meet me where and when I’ve told you, off the coast of Yucatán, although I have no doubt that you will come.

—Kidd


	6. Nothing is True...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for the Kudos! They mean a lot. :)

* * *

 

 

March 27th, 1716, Tulum

 

Kenway—

 

Be thankful I saved you from being killed by Ah Tabai. He was right that none of us particularly cared for Duncan Walpole—he always seemed uncommitted to our cause and showed subtle signs of favoring the Templars—but not only was his life not yours to take, but  you pledged allegiance to the Templars under  his name. And now his carcass rots on some God-forsaken island while they hunt us down. Besides that, the Assassins are after your head. You have killed many of the brethren and still choose to wear that damned blood-stained costume with pride. If any guilt or responsibility finally dripped into that supposed heart of yours, I hope it was bitter to swallow. 

 

I saw the look you gave me when Ah Tabai told you that I informed him about the Sage. I stand by what I did. Naturally, as soon as you followed me into the cavern, you scorned our ways and blamed me for your mess. In case you weren’t paying attention, an Assassin is  wise . We value life, respect, honor, freedom—it does not allow for us to be careless. Of course, you took the phrase “everything is permitted” to mean doing whatever you please, which is exactly why my Mentor nearly gutted you for tarnishing the Creed back in Havana. So go ahead, be pissed at me. But bear in mind that if we were not friends, as you said, I would not have persuaded him to spare you.

 

Cheers , Kenway, if that is the only thanks I’ll ever get. 

 

—Kidd


	7. Life and Effort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for the reads and comments. It really encourages me to keep going. :) Enjoy this letter!

* * *

 

 

March 28th, 1716, Tulum

 

Kenway—

 

For a man so intent on getting his hands on any hint of a prize, you were quite short tempered with my promises of grandeur. But you certainly changed your tune once I led you to the temple. Your immediate presumption that it contained valuables did not surprise me. Perhaps the thought of treasure  is all you are made up of. A rather sorry and unsatisfactory reason for existing if I ever heard one. But you solved my last riddle well enough and we found that carving of the Sage, along with the glass cube of blood. If anything, maybe it will lead us to the new Sage whom Ah Tabai told us about. 

 

Tonight’s mission to save the remaining Assassins and your crew was no easy feat. You did well, for what it’s worth, and I am glad we found as many survivors as possible. Nothing much hurts me, nor do I fear death, but the sound of my brothers and sisters being killed did sting a great deal. I couldn’t help but wonder what I would do if death was staring me in the face. I suppose I wouldn’t mind it so long as I knew my time was up, and I had done all I could with the life given to me. How do you feel about death at this point? Have you faced the threat of it enough times to no longer worry about it? And what awaits us on the other side, do you reckon? 

 

I have my own opinions on these matters, but that is to be saved for another time. You will have to leave Tulum before long. It has been made clear that Ah Tabai does not want you in his presence, but at least he absolved you for your past mistakes. Plus I’ve given you the chance to earn some money through our contracts, so don’t keep blaming me for the consequences of your actions.

 

Tonight you finally asked me something about myself—how I came to join the Assassins. As I told you, I met Ah Tabai and he took me under his wing. He taught me to be wiser and to use my knowledge and abilities for a great cause. And much like you, I never say no to discovery and adventure. Again, I have more to say, but it can wait. I will remain in Tulum and leave you to go on with your journey, and to decide whether or not earning the respect of the Assassins would be worth gaining if you were to unlock that temple door with the Mayan keystones. And I mentioned an ancient reward as well, so maybe that will encourage your “effort,” if nothing else.

 

—Kidd


	8. Two Years Later

* * *

 

January 13th, 1717, Nassau, Bahamas 

 

Edward—

 

It’s been nearly two years since we first met, and if there was ever a time where I regretted that meeting, it’s now. You’ve caused all bloody Hell to break loose since you waltzed into our territory, and now, thanks to you, my two top targets have escaped! I cannot believe it. I am not at all sorry for the smoke bombs I threw in your face to stop you from chasing me. I meant it when I said that you were going to help me find Prins again, and this time, you will  not  cock it up for me! 

 

I am too furious to write anymore. I will meet you near Prins’s manor at a later date, but be aware that I am extremely reluctant to do so right now.

 

—Kidd


	9. Mary Read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Major spoilers ahead** Please see chapter notes at the end of this letter. :-)

* * *

 

January 13th, 1717, Kingston, Jamaica

  

Edward—

 

Well, we lost the Sage and you killed Prins, and you know who I really am now. Under all the clothes and soot, I am no bastard son, but a woman named Mary Read. As angry as I was with you earlier, I couldn’t help using the opportunity of a stealth assassination to reveal my true identity to you. The look on your face when you saw me with makeshift lipstick and long hair was quite comical. Although I’m still amazed the first thing you asked is how I could be a woman. Not too disappointed, are you? I actually had to keep myself from laughing so we wouldn’t be spotted. Since the only other question you asked was my name, perhaps it is time to tell you everything.

 

If I really had you so well and truly fooled about myself, it’s because I’ve spent half my life in disguise. I was born out of an affair and grew up in England with my mum and brother, whose name was Mark. Our respective fathers had long passed away, leaving us barely enough money to put food on the table. The only thing that kept us from the poorhouse was a monthly pension sent from my grandmother—my mum’s mother—mostly for Mark. Then over a brief period of time, Mark fell ill with fever and was gone within days. I didn’t know it until the following morning when I found my mum grieving by his bedside. The next several weeks were spent in silence until the next pension arrived. My mum looked at me with new eyes when she realized there would be no money left if my grandmother knew my brother had died. So with a change of clothes and our survival at steak, I became Mark Read. Mary Read never really existed to begin with anyway.

 

My grandmother rarely saw us, so the guise lasted for years. As for my very small group of friends—who had been Mark’s friends—I continued to grow up with them. I found being a boy quite freeing—no dresses, no tedious chores, and of course the promise of having money. I also found work as a foot-boy. It wasn’t too difficult. I kept my voice low, learned to walk in that swagger you men are so fond of, and piled on layers of clothes so nobody would see a woman’s figure developing. However, it raised problems when I became a teenager. Many girls took a fancy to “Mark,” and a few men began to ask questions. Thankfully, I had an escape when it got to be too much.

 

I grew up near a port in Cornwall. The sound of water and the lingering taste of salt were more comforting to me than anything else, so I frequented the docks often when I wasn’t working and wanted to blend in with the world. Eventually, I caught the eye of a captain who took me on as a novice sailor. Within time I steadily improved, and soon I joined the Royal Navy.

 

I will end this letter here, as I must prepare for the next mission. Perhaps our paths will cross again.

 

—Mary

 

P.S. Do not forget to keep quiet about what I told you tonight, or I really will unman you, and I think I’d take great pleasure in doing so.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All has been revealed! Now, a few things to mention about this letter and Assassin's Creed!Mary Read vs. Real Life!Mary Read:
> 
> -I don't know where she was born. Nobody seems to. I chose Cornwall because of Mary's accent and I felt it would've suited her personality and upbringing.
> 
> -There will be other creative takes on her personal life based on all the research I put into Mary (real history, game interviews, etc.), and I will note them at the end of each chapter. Thank you!


	10. Becoming James Kidd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers ahead** Thanks again for the comments and kudos! Please see chapter notes at the end of this letter. :-)

* * *

 

October 17th, 1718, Great Inagua

  

Edward—

 

I suppose I should be glad that you didn’t reveal my true name in your inebriated state. In case it didn’t penetrate your bloody thick skull, I was disgusted when I saw you. Stretched out drunk with some woman sleeping next to you, and a man pissing in the corner. If I missed what was “quite a time” to you, I pray I’ll never encounter a bad one. What a pathetic sight that was. What about that wife of yours? Is she completely gone? Have you abandoned your intentions of starting a new life with her here? If so, why couldn’t you have spent your time with us? With me? We could’ve been completing contracts and exploring the islands on your _Jackdaw_ , or searching for the Sage. And did you know that today marks three years since we first met? I doubt you’d even care.

 

I find myself restless, so I might as well continue on with my story.

 

As I said, I joined the Royal Navy. My time with them was some of my best and worst experiences of my life, including my first romantic relationship. While abroad, I met a Flemish soldier named Andreas. We fell in love almost instantly, and I privately revealed my true identity to him. We were quickly married, and settled in the Netherlands for a while, owning an inn called “De Drie Hoefijzers,” or “The Three Horseshoes.” It was a happy yet fleeting time, for he was killed not long after our wedding. To make matters worse, I had been carrying our first child. We were going name to the baby Andreas if it was a boy, or Imogen if it was a girl.

 

Perhaps it was the shock of his death, or it might’ve happened whether he lived or died, but I ended up miscarrying. After that I sunk into a sort of depression; I still continued to work once I had recovered, but everyone around me knew I hadn’t the heart for the inn anymore. Thankfully I had saved a good amount of money from our time in the Navy, so I wasn’t without means. There was nothing left for me in Europe—my mum, I later found out, was no longer living in Cornwall—so I sailed for the West Indies. There I resumed the identity of a man, making myself William Kidd’s bastard son, James.

 

I met Ah Tabai in Spanish Town, Jamaica, as I told you after our mission in Tulum. He was stern but trustworthy and wise, and almost like a father figure to me. He mentored me in the ways of an Assassin and saw to it that I was well looked after by the brothers and sisters. I found my depression slowly fading away when I became a part of something bigger than myself, even if a part of me will always miss Andreas and our child. Similar to Mark, many of the women tried to make their interest in James Kidd known—and a few almost succeeded—but I managed to dodge them. Since then, I’ve been serving the Creed.

 

Ah Tabai recently told me I could become a Mentor myself someday if I ever had the interest. I may take him up on it, seeing as I’ve mentored you in some ways…except now I’m questioning if you’ve actually learned anything from me at all.

 

—Mary

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! I hope you enjoyed this letter. Some more notes concerning Mary's life:
> 
> -Her husband's name is unknown so I picked Andreas. Coincidentally, Edward's first mission with Kidd was on Andreas Island (Sugarcane and Its Yields).
> 
> -Mary's miscarriage is not historical, that was for the story.
> 
> -It is said Mary and her husband did settle in the Netherlands and ran The Three Horseshoes for a brief time.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. What Causes the Most Pain

* * *

 

May 9th, 1719, Great Inagua

 

Edward—

 

From our meeting at the tavern a few days ago, I see you haven’t changed much, and you’re still after this fortune of yours. Sometimes I wonder if I should regret helping you try to find it because it has such a strong hold on you. And yet you say that it is I and my people who you cannot stomach. Even if little hurts me anymore, those words cut into me after all I’ve done for you.

 

So if you don’t want an easy life, fine, be that way. But what I said about aching and feeling pain for those who wish for an honest life—that was for you. Can you truly not see what I see in you? Is living an honest life that impossible a task for you, Edward? I worry for you, something that I haven’t felt for anyone in a very long time. And what if this Observatory isn’t what you expect? What if you are left with nothing? Will you think of my words then?

 

Not that you would care to ask, but I have struck up a friendship with one of the barmaids from Nassau, a fine Irish lass named Anne Bonny. She’d apparently left her husband and taken up with Rackham shortly before Adéwalé and I overpowered his lousy attempts as a captain. Oh, and I was rather sorry to learn you were marooned with Vane, the lout, and I was glad that you were unharmed. But as of right now, my sympathies stop there.

 

Anyway, I met Anne at the tavern when she approached me about my weapons. I promised I could show her how to use any weapon she wants, from a cutlass to a pistol, and even pirate a ship. But she had to know that she couldn’t just stumble into it—she had to want it. Work for it. Needless to say, she was much more receptive to the idea than you ever were. Unfortunately, Rackham saw us and started blubbering that I was “making love” to his lass and nearly started a brawl. It was kind of amusing but left me no choice. I had to reveal myself as Mary, so I imagine that news will travel through the West Indies in due time. I don’t mind too much. In fact, I can’t help but feel like it doesn’t matter anymore, though I can’t explain why. Maybe my time as a pirate is ending. In that case, once I’m done helping Anne, I may go back to Tulum and spend the rest of my life becoming a true Master Assassin or Mentor. My only wish…is that you would be there, too.

 

Yours,

 

—Mary

 

P.S. Should anything happen, I have decided to leave my letters here in Great Inagua. I’ve numbered them all in order and left them in your manor. Perhaps if you change your ways and prove yourself, I’ll show you where they are. There may come a time where you’ll need to read them.


	12. Sentenced

* * *

 

_October 10th, 1720, Port Royal, Jamaica_

_Edward—_

_Obviously, I am arrested, so there is no way of physically writing to you anymore. I wasn’t expecting to see you watch Anne and I put on trial today. Yes, the accusations of stealing and plundering are true, despite Anne’s outbursts. We fought against the British—us and one other man on board, while Rackham and the rest of the crew were drunk and cowering below deck. We fought as best as we could, but we were outnumbered and forced into surrender._

_It is also true that we are both pregnant. Anne is carrying Rackham’s child. As for me…I got pregnant to protect myself. It doesn't matter who the father was. I had a feeling that it would be necessary. It’s bought us more time to try to escape, and that’s all there is to it. I don’t regret it. And if there is any way I can keep this baby, I will._

 

_It sounds like they plan to move Anne and I to a prison here in Kingston. I can only hope you will stop your treasure hunt long enough to come help us._

_Yours,_

_—Mary_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is quickly coming to an end! *Sobs* But never fear, Mary's story isn't over just yet. Thank you all for your comments and kudos thus far. <3


	13. I'll Be with You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the **final letter** and a major spoiler is ahead! Please see notes at the end of the chapter, thank you!

* * *

 

_April 17th, 1721, Port Royal, Jamaica_

 

_Dear Edward—_

 

_I believe my time in this world is almost over. I've lost track of day and night here, I haven't eaten or drunk anything, and I keep waking up either freezing or burning all over. Where are you, Edward? Do you not care about us anymore? About me?_

 

_Anne has done her best to protect me, but little can be done when we're in separate cells. Apart from her, I was mostly alone when I went into labour. It took hours. And I barely got to hold my babe, much less give her a name, before they took her away from me. There was a name I had liked for my first child but I couldn't remember it in time. What would you name your daughter? I never asked if you had any children, even though you were married._

 

_Your wife…I've wondered about her a lot since you first mentioned her. Why did she leave you? Did you drive her away? Was she as tired of your ways as I had been, or was it her own doing? My mind races with questions. I wish you were here to answer them. Time is running out, and I need you here. I may not be afraid of death, but I don't want to face it alone._

 

_I think I talked about this before…what comes after this life, do you reckon? I went to church as a child, but now I don't think any church would let me inside their doors. I think the Assassins and the Creed were much more open to people than that. But I believe I've "made my peace" as they say, so I take some comfort in that._

 

 _But I haven't made peace with_ _you_ _. From the moment I revealed myself to you as Mary, I had some hope that it'd prompt you to be honest and live for a better purpose than gold. And if it wasn't clear enough in my previous letters…I wanted you to see me as more than a friend, or even a sister. I saw the way you watched me whenever we were together. How quickly you would look at me whenever I spoke. How you followed me everywhere I told you to go. I believed I could truly love you, Edward, if you had only looked beyond your lust for treasure and listened to my words. And a part of me believed you could love me as well if I kept on you._

 

_My head spins and my vision blurs, but I can hear something. Voices. Footsteps. Is that you, Edward, or is my mind that far gone? Can I hope that it is you, coming for me? I will try to hang on for as long as I can. There is little left in me. This may be my last day alive. But whether or not I make it out of here, I will promise one last thing:_

 

_I will be with you, Edward Kenway. I will._

 

_Yours,_

 

 _—_ _Mary_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The final letter! *Cries* BUT. It isn't over here. I do have an epilogue in store, which I will be posting by next week, as well as an announcement to make. I hope you all enjoyed this, and thank you so, so much for reading. I would also like to note:
> 
> -The real Mary Read did pass away while imprisoned in 1721 at the age of 31. I think the game wanted to make her younger, though.
> 
> -There are no records of her baby's birth, so there's a chance she may have died before the baby was born.**


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is the final chapter, everyone! I own nothing. Please see my final notes at the end. Thank you!**

 

* * *

 

 

May 7th, 1721, Tulum

 

_Epilogue_

 

Edward walked amongst the groups of Assassins, most of them quietly mourning after Mary's burial. His own heart was leaden as he remembered his exchanges between her. In a drunken stupor the week before, he had hallucinated she was with him on the _Jackdaw_ , like a quartermaster. But she was furious with him, screaming, begging him to change his course before it was too late. That's when he had struck a rocky island and his ship was nearly destroyed. Why had she been the last one to speak to him in that vision? Why had he only yelled back at her? It was his last chance to talk with her, and he did what he had always done—ignored her words.

He shook his head and stopped in front of Ah Tabai, who looked sterner than ever. Edward wondered if the Mentor had taken Mary's death as hard as everyone else.

"Once more, you have our thanks, Edward," Ah Tabai spoke, first in his own language, then in English. "You are welcome here." Edward bowed his head respectfully.

"Thank you, sir." He said. "I will rest here for a time before starting off if I may." Ah Tabai nodded in agreement, and Edward looked over in the distance, where Anne was sitting alone under a tree.

"How is her child?" At this, Ah Tabai's eyes softened as he too gazed at Anne.

"She is a strong woman, but not invincible." Knowing what he meant, Edward quietly went over and joined Anne under the tree. At first, he thought she didn't notice him until she looked up and spoke in a quiet, sad lilt.

"Edward…" her voice was cracked.

"I am sorry for your loss." _And the loss of so many others during my selfish plight_ , he silently added.

"If I had stayed in prison, they would have taken him from me. He might be alive." She closed her eyes and turned away. "Maybe this is God's way of saying I'm not fit to be a mother yet, carrying on like I do. Cursing and drinking and fighting—"

"You are a fighter, aye," Edward protested, kneeling down beside her, "In prison, I heard stories of the infamous Anne Bonny and Mary Read taking on the king's navy together, just the pair of you." A tiny smile graced Anne's lips as she confirmed the stories, describing how she and Mary had fought while the others were too full of drink to resist. At this, her voice broke again.

"Edward, everyone's gone, aren't they? Mary, Rackham, Thatch, and the rest," Anne's eyes fluttered shut as tears began running down her cheeks. "I miss them so, rough as they were." She glanced over at Edward, who was now sitting against the tree. "Do you feel it, too? All empty inside-like?" There was a long pause.

"I do," Edward said quietly, "Devil curse me, I do." Anne covered his hand with hers and there was silence between them as they gazed into the distance together, drinking in the feeling of complete loneliness as thoughts of everyone they had lost filled their minds. For Edward, Mary especially haunted him. If only there was a way to go back and change it all. He would've listened; he would've gotten closer to her. He would've...

"Oh," Anne gently exclaimed, "Edward…this may or may not be my place to say, but Mary…said some things in the prison."

He jerked his head towards her. "Mary? What did she say?" Anne bit her lip and slowly began to explain.

"It was during her labour…I reckon the fever was already starting to addle her mind more than she let on, but while she was having her baby, she kept calling for you. Then after her baby was taken away, she got even worse. She would talk in her sleep, and it often involved you. I heard her yelling to "change your bloody course," and to find her. She also mentioned letters."

Edward shut his eyes at the thought of Mary suffering without him there to help. "Letters? What letters?" Anne shrugged a shoulder.

"I'm not exactly sure. But it sounded like she had written some letters and hidden them away somewhere…where was the last place you saw her?"

"Great Inagua, but—"

"That was it!" Anne cut him off. "Oh, Edward, she must have left those letters there. You must find them."

"But Anne, I cannot leave _you_ to suffer alone—" Anne smiled a little more, and gave his hand a squeeze.

"You are a good man, Edward, but your need to find the letters is greater than my own needs. Go on, now. I'll be here when you return." Edward nodded and sought out Ah Tabai, telling him there had been a sudden change of plans, and he was setting off that night for Great Inagua.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Edward docked in Great Inagua, he went past the harbour master, general store, and all the other renovations he would generally stop to admire on his island, and headed straight for the manor. The letters had to be there, he just knew it.

At first, he began tearing the place apart, kicking open every chest, flipping through the books in the library, and even pulling apart the sheets of his bed until he stopped. Mary wouldn't have wanted to torture him, as much of a pain in the arse as she was at times, but she was fond of riddles and liked helping him discover prizes.

His eyes flickered to the locked-up gear in the corner, still guarded by four remaining locks since he and Mary had last been there together. He had obtained the rest of the keys in between missions and warned the encampments of Torres, just in case Mary got word that he did nothing to help and picked at his conscience for it. Slowly, with slightly shaking hands, he unlocked the gate and studied the armor carefully. It was well-crafted and would protect him, to be sure, and seemed quite valuable. But for once, he wasn't interested in thinking of what riches it may offer him. Instead he looked all over the display for a sign of letters, and finally caught sight of an envelope on the floor. He snatched it up and found the rest all tucked away in the corner. He couldn't help chuckling. Mary always knew how to tease his brain.

Letters in hand, he made his way back to the bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed. With a deep breath, he sliced open the first letter and started to read:

 

_July 17, 1715, Nassau, Bahamas_

_Kenway—_

_I write this to you without quite knowing why, since I don't plan on giving it to you…_

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's note** Thank you all so, so much for reading For Want of Wit, my first fanfiction. I had so much joy writing this story and getting inside Mary's head, as well as reading all your lovely, encouraging reviews. As for the announcement, I am planning out a full-length fanfiction in which *drumroll* Mary lives. I hope you would all be interested in that. :) Once again, thank you so much. This has meant the world. "Good night and joy be to you all."


End file.
